A heating chamber combustion engine is an engine such as that shown and described in my patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,135 issued Nov. 30, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,689 issued June 27, 1978 in which a piston, connected to a crankshaft, moves up and down in a cylinder. In the lowest position of the piston the cylinder is flushed and filled with clean air from a loading pump. This is similar to two cycle combustion engines. The clean air is compressed by the up going piston to 1/6 or 1/8 or 1/10 or even less of its original volume. As soon as the piston reaches the position at which the desired compression ratio is attained, a slit opens, which connects the space above the piston with the interior of a chamber, which is located adjacent to the cylinder. The piston does not stop its motion at this point. It continues to move further up and pushes the compressed air, which was above the piston thru the slit into the adjacent chamber. Several cylinders, as many as desired, can be connected to the same chamber.
The air, which is blown into the chamber in the form of a jet stream reaches into the background of the chamber, where it meets a constant burning flame, which is maintained by injection of fuel into the chamber. The chamber is called the heating chamber. The heating chamber walls are covered by a thick layer of zirconium-oxide, which is a very effective insulator against loss of heat and can be used up to 2400.degree. C. (4400.degree. F.-4600.degree. F.). The compressed air in the heating-chamber can therefore be heated up to 1500.degree. C., which is more than double or three times the temperature of the incoming compressed air from the cylinder.
Upon reaching the end of the cylinder the piston reverses its movement and the space above the piston is again increased. The slit, which connects the space above the piston with the interior of the heating chamber remains open to the same position of the piston, where it was opened before. Therefore, the space above the piston is filled with hot air, which came from the foreground of the interior of the heating chamber.
An equal amount of air in weight must leave the heating chamber as was blown in earlier. Since the air, which was blown in had a much lower temperature it had a small volume. In order to get the same amount of air in weight out again, the pressure of the outcoming air has to be much higher. This means, that the pressure in the heating chamber adjusts itself to the temperature of the outcoming air. This pressure is much higher than the pressure, which was achieved above the piston when the air was compressed to 1/6 or 1/8 or 1/10 of its original volume. So, when the slit opens at this position a much higher pressure in the heating chamber will be encountered, which will raise the pressure above the piston to the pressure in the heating chamber. The piston must from then on push the whole cylinder content against this higher pressure into the heating chamber. The energy, required to do this is returned to the piston, when the much hotter air from the heating chamber returns at the down stroke to the piston until the slit closes again. The expansion of the hot air above the piston starts from the high pressure level of the heating chamber.